fight for your love!
by Hidan gak bisa mati
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yatim piatu. Dengan segala keterbatasanya dia bekerja menjadi seorang petarung jalanan. Apa jadinya jika seorang seprti Naruto bertemu dengan seoarang tuan putri keluarga Hyuga. dan apa jadinya jika cinta tumbuh di antara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, judul gak sama dengan isi, mengecewakan.**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yatim piatu. Dengan segala keterbatasanya dia bekerja menjadi seorang petarung jalanan. Apa jadinya jika seorang Naruto bertemu dengan seorang tuan putri keluarga Hyuga. Dan apa jadinya jika cinta tumbuh di antara mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: pertemuan.**

**N**aruto memandang sekelilingnya. Terang, itulah satu kata yang bisa dideskripsikan oleh kedua bola mata indah seorang Uzumaki. Naruto adalah pemuda berumur 21 tahun, dengan tinggi badan yang di atas rata-rata, rambut kuning secerah matahari, dan juga dua mata indah berwarna _blue sea_ yang menyejukan. Wanita mana yang bisa menahan pesona seorang Uzumki Naruto.

"Apa lawanku belum datang, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabat baiknya. "Belum mungkin sebentar lagi, kau istirahat saja dulu" Kiba berucap sembari memijat pundak Naruto.

"Ehhm... Kiba, apa yang kau ketahui tentang lawanku kali ini?" Naruto memandang Kiba dengan muka penasaran.

"Kau tanya saja pada Shikamaru, dia 'kan manager sekaligus teman dekatmu juga!" Kiba menjawab dengan dengan tetap memijit Naruto.

"Shika-" belum selesai Naruto bertanya si empunya nama suadah menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisikan biodata lawan Naruto saat ini.

Dengan teliti Naruto membaca isi dari biodata yang di berikan Shikamaru padanya.

**Nama : Jugo**

**Skill : westling style**

**Ciri-ciri : badan tinggi tegap, rambut berwarna jingga gelap.**

**Rekor pertandingan: 21 menang. 2 draw. 6 kalah**

"Wow! Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Dia kedengaranya kuat." Dengan muka seperti orang bodoh Naruto mengucapkan kesalutanya akan lawan yang akan ia hadapi.

"Tapi inggat Naruto, jika kau gegabah, aku pastikan lehermu akan patah." Dengan muka ngantuknya Shikamaru berujar kalem.

"Kau tenang saja Shika aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Dan tak lama setelah itu sorai sorai membahana terdengar di cafe sederhana yang di beri nama _The Nigtmare _ini. Cafe sedehana yang mempunyai semacam ring tinju di tengahnya. Dimana seorang seperti Naruto banyak di temukan di sini. Ya, Naruto adalah seorang petarung jalanan atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai _street fighter._

Di pintu masuk terlihat seorang yang telanjang dada, yang di tebak Naruto sebagai Jugo, karena semua ciri-cinya sama dengan biodata yang di berikan oleh Shikamaru. Dan disamping Jugo terlihat beberapa rekanya, yang berambut putih adalah Suigetsu, berambut merah itu Karin.

"Untuk kedua petarung di mohon memasuki ring." Sang wasit akan memulai pertarungan. Dan Jugo bersama Naruto sudah berdiri berhadapan.

Setelah keduanya bersalaman bell pertandigan di mulai pun di bunyikan.

"Ting-ting-ting"

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

Hyuga Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman, sudah tiga jam dia duduk untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang di berikan guru les private nya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah jam dinding, sungguh dia sudah sangat capek.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Hinata?"

"Belum sensei..."

"Cepat selesaikan, supanya kau bisa cepat pulang." ucap sang guru yang menurut Hinata cara senseinya berpakain sangat aneh. Dengan baju serba hijau serta gaya ranbut mirip batok kelapa. Ckckckckc...

dan setelah beberapa lama berkutat dengan buku-buku yang menurut Hinata sangat melelahkan , akhirnya selesai juga dia menerjakan semua apa yang seneinya minta.

"fuhhhh...akhirnya selesai juga, Genma-san kita langsung pulang saja, saya sudah capek banget."

"Baik nona..."

Dan mobil mewah keluarga Hyuga itupun meninggalkan lapangan parkir tempa les Hinata berada.

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"Buaaahhgg..." Naruto meringis merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian punggungnya. Tadi, adalah kesekian kalinya dia di banting oleh Jugo yang memiliki syle bertarung ala westling.

"Hyaaaaa..." tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan, Jugo naik ke atas ring dan akan menjatuhkan diri ke arah Naruto yang pastinya akan membuat, setidaknya Naruto cacat untuk beberapa waktu atau mungin selamanya.

Tapi, hanya kurang dari sepersekian detik, Naruto berhasil lolos dan menendang Jugo di bagian perut. Dan efeknya? Jugo tak sadarkan diri.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Dan belum juga ada gerakan yang berarti bagi Jugo.

9

10

"Dan pemenangnya adalah..." sang komentator memeberikan jeda guna menambah efek penasaran.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Seru komentator dengan suara yang membahana di seluruh antreo cafe The Nightmare.

Dengan cekatan Kiba dan Shikamaru naik ke atas ring, Kiba memeberikan handuk ke pada Naruto dan Shikamaru memberikan air mineral.

"Bagaiman kondisimu Naruto?" Kiba bertanya dengan muka yang menjengkelkan. "Apa kau buta Kiba? Atau kau memang cuma meledeku?" seru Naruto kepada Kiba dengan muka yang di buat seolah-olah dia marah.

"Sudah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita pulang ke apartemen dan mengobati lukamu Naruto," Shikamaru angkat bicara dan melerai kedua pria cerewet itu.

"Baiklah" Ucap Kiba di sertai anggukan dari Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

Jam pun menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Di jalan yang cukup sepi terlihat mobil sedan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"eehhhm... Genma-san kenapa kita tidak lewat jalan yang biasa saja?" Tanya Hinata kepada supir pribadi keluarganya yang sudah bekerja selama 4 tahun lebih itu.

"Saya memilih jalan pintas Hinata-sama, karena di jalan utama terjadi macet."

Hinata hanya bergumam kata 'oh' sebagai tanda mengerti. Bukanya Hinata takut atau apa, da hanya sedikit khawatir. Di jalan yang dia lewati sekarang sedikit sepi, tapi bukan berarti pedesaan, jalan ini tetap di kota Konoha. Hanya sedikit berada di pinggiran.

Di kejauhan Genma melihat banyangan sekelompok orang. Karna tidak mau berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Genma pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi, ternyata Genma salah, dengan cepat setelah Genma melintas dia di hadang orang-orang itu. Dan salah stu di antara mereka mengayunkan balok kayu ke arah kaca mobil Hinata.

"Serahkan barang-barang kalian..."

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau mau berbuat baik Kiba?" Naruto bertanya kepada Kiba dengan muka babakbelur setelah pertandingan yang di lakukanya tadi.

"Kalau yang maksud aku harus menggendongmu, maaf saja aku tidak mau!"

"Shika-"

"Tidak."

Naruto hanya menggela nafas. Dan melanjutkan acara jalan kakinya. Ya, mereka memang jalan kaki untuk pulang ke apartemenya. Apartemen mereka berada di pinggiran kota, jadi jangan heran kenapa mereka jlan kaki. Tidak ada angutan umun soalnya.

"Hey, kalian berdua apa kalian melihat apa yang aku lihat?" Ucap Kiba ambigu sambil menunjuk direksi yang dia maksud. Dengan cepat Naruto dan Shikamaru mengikuti arrah yang di tunjuk Kiba.

"Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang bagus, iya kan?" Shikamaru berkata dengan malas-malasan.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" Ucap Naruto seraya melepas baju yang ia pakai.

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat serahkan barang-barang kalian!" Ucap salah satu pria dari gerombolan itu. Dengan cepat Genma menyerahkan uang dan dompetnya. Bukanya Genma takut, tapi dia lebih mementingkan keselamatan Hinata dan juga dia kalah jumlah bukan?

Tapi, sebelum Genma memberikan barang-barangnya seseorang melepaskan tinjuanya ke arah para penjahaat itu, dan dia adalah Naruto. Dan dia _topless._

Reflek salah satu dari penjahat itu melayangkan tinjuanya ke arah kepala belakang Naruto. Tapi sebelum tangan itu menyentuh Naruto, Kiba lebih dulu menendang punggung orang itu dari belakang. Dan pekelahian di jalan itu pun di mulai...

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Naruto? Kau lihat keadaan orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Aku dan Kiba akan menggurus mereka!" Shikamaru berkata kepada Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah sekumpulan orang tidak berguna itu.

"Baik."

Dengan tetap tidak pakai baju Naruto pergi kearah mobil itu dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Hei, buka matamu," Naruto mengguncangkan bahu Hinata pelan.

"Kyaaaaaa~ kalian bisa mengambil semuanya tapi jangan sakiti aku" Saking takutnya Hinata sampai meninggalkan sikap pemalunya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya berusaha menolongmu." Ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya pelan. Dan di detik itulah keduanya saling beradu pandang, menelusuri keindahan mata massing-masing. Seakan hanya lewat tatapan mata mereka bisa berkomunikasi.

Tapi semua keindahan itu hanya sementara karena di kagetkan dengan batuk 'buatan' dari Genma.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kami." Ucap Genma pelan. Di sertai dengan anggukan kepala Hinata.

"Sama-sama!" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum 1000 watt andalanya.

"I-iya te-terima kasi-sih!" Ucap Hnata gugup dengan menundukan kepala. Ad dua alasan kenapa Hinata gugup. Yang pertama dia melihat pria tampan dan yang kedua dia topless. Sekali lagi hanya senyum lebar Naruto sebagai jawabanya.

"Kami pergi dulu. Mungkin Hiashi-sama sudah cemas menunggu kami. Dan sampaikan ucapan terima kasih kami kepada temanmu." Genma berkata dengan sedikit membungkukan badan.

Dan dengan itu mobil Hinata pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto pun kembali kepada Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sedang mengurusi para penjahat tadi.

"Kita apakan dia Shika?" Kiba berkata kepada Shikamaru dengan muka binggung.

"Kita bebaskan saja, tidak usah membawa mereka ke polisi. Tapi ingat jika kalian berulah lagi, kalian aku pastikan akan tinggal di penjara. Denagn muka ketakutan para penjahat itu pun berlari menjauhi dari ketiga remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu. Lau meraka kembali berjalan pulang dengan diam.

"GAWAT! Gawat Shika Kiba!" Tapi ketenangan itu hanya sementara.

"Apa Naruto?"

"Hn... Apa?

"Aku lupa kenalan dan minta nomer hp kepada wanita yang kita tolong tadi!"

Dan perjalanan mereka di warnai dengan tangis memilukan Naruto.

**..**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

Hai mainna! Sebelumnya maap bukanya malah nerusin fic ehh malah bikin yang baru lagi #hajared

Tapi tenang sebenarnya ini semua ori fic ku yang udah selesai, jadi tinggal ketik ulang dan benerin sana-sini. Masih ada yang mau **review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC**** (disengaja) ****, gaje, judul gak sama dengan isi, mengecewakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yatim piatu. Dengan segala keterbatasanya dia bekerja menjadi seorang petarung jalanan. Apa jadinya jika seorang Naruto bertemu dengan seorang tuan putri keluarga Hyuga. Dan apa jadinya jika cinta tumbuh di antara mereka?**

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Hai Nona!**

Naruto membuka kedua mata birunya, dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya capek sekali. Dengan malas dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ternyata mereka sudah pergi." Naruto bergumam pelan saat melihat dua tempat tidur yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya.

"Haa... Seluruh badanku rasanya capek sekali. Mungkin ini akibat pertarungan kemarin." dengan menghela nafas pelan dia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil handuk kecil yang ada dibelakang pintu apartemenya, 'mungkin dengan olahraga pagi tubuhku akan merasa bugar kembali' itulah apa yang ada didalam kepala Naruto saat ini.

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Shikamaru berjalan pelan memasuki daerah universitasnya. Dia berpikiran bahwa sekolah sangatlah membosankan. Tapi, apadaya kakeknya yang ada di kota Suna tidak berhenti menceramahinya dengan kata seperti 'pendidikan itu penting Shika. Seseorang akan sukses jika mempunyai pendidikan yang tinggi' dan Shika lebih memilih menurut dari pada mendapat ceramah sepanjang malam. Merepotkan.

"Shika-_kun!_" tubuh Shikamaru menegang untuk beberapa saat. Dengan gerakan _slow motion _dia membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Bruuukk!"

Dengan seketika makhluk kuning atau bisa disebut pirang menabrak tubuhnya dengan sangat keras.

"Lepaskan Ino. Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan ini setiap pagi?" dengan tetap malas Shikamaru mencoba melepaskan pelukan makhluk pirang di depanya.

"Uhh... Apa itu ucapan selamat pagi kepada pacarmu ini?" Ino berkata dengan melepaskan pelukan 'maut' miliknya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku mau masuk dulu." Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Shikamaru langsung meninggalkan Ino yang mencak-mencak didepan gerbang **Universitas Konoha. **ckckckckc...

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kiba tersenyum sembari menyapa kepada wanita yang baru masuk kedalam tepat dia bekerja.

"Ini saya mau menitipkan anjing peliharaan saya selama 2 hari," ucap wanita yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun dan memakai berambut sedikit cokelat itu.

"Ehm... Tolong anda mengisi lembaran ini, untuk memastikan kepemilikan hewan dan bukti bahwa anda menitipkan hewan peliharaan anda disini." Kiba berkata sambil tersenyum kearah wanita tersebut.

Setelah semua hal yang diperlukan selesai, wanita itu menyerahkan kandang anjing berukuran kecil, dan pergi meninggalkan empat penitipan anjing tersebut.

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Naruto berlari-lari kecil menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha, dengan santainya dia berlari tanpa memerdulikan pandangan para gadis disekitarnya.

"Wah dia keren sekali!"

"Dia ganteng!"

"Tubuhnya sexy!"

Itulah kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari para wanita yang melihat Naruto yang sedang berlari. Meskipun wajah Naruto dipenuhi luka lebam karena bekas pukulan, dan sedikit plester luka, tapi memang pesona seorang Naruto tidak bisa diragukan apalagi dia sekarang ahanya menggunakan celana _training _¼ dan juga baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang melekat ditubuhya.

"Haa... Rasanya bosan sekali, berlari-lari sendirian seperti ini." ucap Naruto yang mulai bosan dengan kegiatanya.

"Kiba bekerja, Shikamaru pergi kuliah haaa... Sungguh membosa-"

"Bruukk!"

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranya, Naruto tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang. Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya akibat tabrakan tadi, dan meminta maap karena kelalaianya. Tapi, Naruto tidak melihat siapapun disekitarnya.

"Ha? Kemana orang yang kutabrak tadi?" Naruto melihat kesekekitar tempat dia berdiri

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, Naruto melihat seseorang berlari sambil mangangkat satu tanganya seolah menantang Naruto.

"Dasar orang aneh," tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat secarik kertas dijalan tempat dia berdiri.

"Apa ini? Apa ini milik orang aneh tadi?" tanpa berpikir untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang ada didalamnya.

**THE NIGHTMARE, 11 PM.**

**Aku menantangmu Uzumaki!**

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda bahwa dia sedikit merasa bingung.

"Dasar aneh…" gumam Naruto pelan.

Dengan mencoba tidak ambil pusing, Naruto berniat melanjutkan acara olahraganya, tapi baru saja dia berlari beberapa langkah, dia dihadang oleh 2 orang yang memakai setelan kemeja hitam dan bertubuh tinggi tegap.

"Maaf tuan… hosh hosh, a-apakah anda melihat orang yang ciri-cirinya seperti ini," orang tersebut bertanya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Karena merasa mereka orang baik-baik Naruto dengan tenang menerima sebuah poto dari orang tersebut dan memperhatikanya dengan seksama.

'He? Bukanya dia yang menabrakku tadi?' pikir Naruto karna melihat poto orang yang sedikit tidak asing.

"Iya, saya tadi melihatnya berjalan kearah sana." Naruto menjawab dengan menunjuk direksi yang Naruto maksud.

"Terima kasih tuan," setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, kedua orang tersebut langsung mengucapkan terima kasih disertai dengan membungkukan badan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat Naruto berdiri. Tapi, samar-samar dari kejauhan Naruto bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, ya meskipun hanya sedikit, Naruto mendengar kata, 'Neji-_sama, _kabur dari rumah dan juga Hiashi-_sama _akan membunuh kita kalau kita tidak bisa membawanya pulang'.

"Cih dunia ini penuh dengan orang aneh," dan Naruto 'pun melanjutkan kegiatan olahraganya,

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

"Hei, Ino! Apakah kau tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku?" untuk kesekian kalinya Shikamaru mencoba untuk melepaskan 'cengkraman'. Sekarang Shikamaru sedang berada di koridor Universitasnya. Dimana banyak sekali mahasiswa yang lalu-lalang di tempat ini, pantas kalau dia merasa malu.

"Hahahaha tidak akan Shika-_kun_." jawab Ino yang disertai dengan senyum cerah, terlalu cerah malah.

Dengan menghembusakan nafas, Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas. Tapi, baru beberapa saat dia bejalan, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia berhenti yang membuat Ino sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

"Ada apa Shika-_kun_?"

"Hei Ino, apa kau tahu siapa dia?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada malas disertai dengan tanganya yang sedang menunjuk seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu gelap dan sedang membawa tumpukan buku.

"Heeee? Bisa-bisanya kau melirik gadis lain saat berada didepanku Shika!" bukanya menjawab Ino malah jejeritan tidak jelas, dan tentu saja itu membuat Shikamaru kesal.

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh, cepat jawab." Dan nada suara dingin Shikamaru yang keluar.

"Dia Hyuga Hinata, anak fakultas hokum, semester tiga, puas?"

"Hn." Dengan gerakan malas Shikamaru mengambil _Handphone _miliknya dan memenghubungi seseorang.

"**Ada apa Shika?" **ucap seseorang yang sedang ditelpon Shikamaru yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, aku punya berita baik untukmu,"

"**Apa itu? Apa kau akan membawa **_**ramen **_**berukuran besar untuku?"** Naruto bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat senang.

"Bukan."

"**Yaaahh, kalau begitu apa?"**

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis yang kemarin kita tolong, namaya Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Dia berada di Universitas yang sama denganku."

"**APAAAAAAA!"**

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Dan disinilah Uzumaki Naruto sekarang, berada didepan gerbang masuk Universitas Konoha dengan dihiasi muka kusut karena dilarang masuk para _security._

'Hei! Mau apa kau kesini cepat pergi! Jangan membuat onar disini, dasar preman!' dan Naruto hanya menguatkan batinya agar tidak membuat orang itu tidak sadarkan diri ketika mendengar apa yang para _security _itu katakan.

"Hahhahah akhirnya aku akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu," dan senyuman tidak jelas Naruto mengembang di bibirnya meskipun terlihat seperti senyuman _stalker, _tapi bagi para gadis senyuman Naruto sungguh memabukkan.

"Drrrrtt… drrrt."

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil _Handphone _nya yang bergetar tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk.

**From: Shika.**

**Dia sekarang berjalan kearah gerbang, mungkin dia kan menunggu supirnya.**

Naruto membaca dengan ekspresi senang diwajahnya, dengan cekatan dia membalas pesan Shikamaru.

**To: Shika**

**I Lup U shika ;* kau teman yang sangat membantu,**

Tanpa mencoba untuk membalas, Shikamaru dengan cepat menekan tombol power di Hp nya dan bergegas berlari kearah kamar mandi. Dan terdengar suara Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan semua sarapanya tadi pagi.

Mata Naruto dengan cepat menyapu seluruh daerah disekitarnya, dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan, yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Itu dia! Aku harus berkenalan denganya," dengan gerakan yang sedikit dibuat-buat agar terlihat lebih keren, Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Hai non-"

"Bruukkhh."

Karena terlalu focus melihat Hinata, Naruto tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya yang akhirnya menmbuatnya jatuh karena terantuk oleh pembatas jalan.

"Aduh… duh… duh kepalaku benjol! Ucap Naruto dengan memgangi kepalanya."

Krena melihat Naruto jatuh Hinata dengan cepat menolong Naruto yang kesakitan di pinggir jalan.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan berjongkok disamping Naruto yang tersunngkur menahan sakit.

Karena mendengar suara seseorang dengan perlahan Naruto mendongakan kepalanya keatas dimana Hinata berada. Dan disaat itulah Naruto terpana, 'cantik' itulah satu kata yang memenuhi otak Naruto saat ini. Perlahan mata Naruto melihat kearah mata Hinata, bibir, dan menyapu seluruh wajah Hinata.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa tuan?" karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto Hinata mencoba mengulangi pertanyaanya kepada Naruto.

"Apa kamu mau menikah denganku?"

"Eh?!"

"Eh bukan-bukan! Iya aku tidak apa-apa heheheh! Iya aku tidak apa-apa!" Naruto merutuki apa yang baru saja dia katakan. 'bodoh bodoh bodoh apa yang baru saja aku katakan! Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya aku sampai hilang akal' pikir Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Fyuhh Sukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa."

"Heheheh iya," karena tidak ingin merasa malu lebih lama Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Dan beberapa detik berlalu tanpa percakapan, karena semua yang direncanakan oleh Naruto gagal, memalukan malah.

"Eh, bukanya kamu yang menolongku kemarin?"

"Iya-iya! Aku yang menolongmu kemarin apa kamu ingat?!" Hinata sedikit mengernyit karena mendapatkan jawaban dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi dari Naruto, dan keheningan 'pun melanda lagi. Sekitar 2 menit tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto disertai senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Hyuga Hinata, dan buat yang kemarin saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih." Hinata membungkuk kepada Naruto.

"Iya sama-sama, ehmmm apa yang kamu lakukan disini Hyuga-_san_?" salah tingkah, Naruto mencoba untuk membuat topik pembicaraan agar dia bisa terus berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Saya sedang menunggu Supir saya, kalau Uzumaki-_san_ sendiri?"

Naruto membeku mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata, 'aku harus menjawab apa?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'tidak mungkinkan, aku menjawab aku kesini karna ingin bertemu denganmu Hinata.'

"Aku sedang mencari burungku." dengan seketika suasana disekitar mereka menjadi dingin dan keduanya berpandangan dengan tatapan aneh. 'Naruto bakaaaaa!' _inner _Naruto berteriak.

"Eh bukan, aku tidak sedang mencari burung, eh! aku memang mencari burung tapi burung peliharaan, bukan burungku yang sebenarnya,"

"…"

"Saya minta maaf." Naruto membungkuk, dia merasa sangat malu dan kelihatan bodoh karena mengatakan hal yang 'aneh' di depan wanita yang dia suka.

"Hehehe…" karena mendengar suara orang yang tertawa Naruto dengan cepat membetulkan posisi tubuhnya.

Dan ternyata suara tertawa itu berasal dari Hinata, 'manis' itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Heheheheh…" dan akhirnya Naruto juga tertawa karna teringat akan kebodohanya tadi.

Tak beberapa lama sebuah mobil merwah berhenti tepat didepan Naruto dan Hinata berdiri.

"Ehmm sepertinya ini sudah saatnya Saya pergi Uzumaki-_san_," ucap Hinata saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah mobil pribadi keluarganya.

"Iya." Wajah cemberut langsung hinggap diwajah Naruto.

"Jaa~ Uzumaki-_san_." Hinata berkata dengan memasuki mobil, dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan perlahan.

"Jaa~ Hinata-_chan_!" dan mobil Hinata 'pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

'Dia orang yang lucu, baik pula, hehehe dan dia tadi juga memanggilku Hinata-_chan_." Tanpa sadar Hinata ternyum, dan itu cukup membuat genma merasa sedikit aneh.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Hinata-_sama_?"

"Iya, saya tidak apa-apa."

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

"Hoi Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dengan seketika Naruto terlonjak dari kegiatanya melihat tempat mobil Hinata pergi, dengan gerakan cepat dia mencari pemilik sumber suara itu yang tak lain adalah Ino dan diikuti Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

"Tidak ada." Balas cuek Naruto.

"Hahahah aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Shikamaru-_kun_, jadi kau tidak usah malu-malu." Ino berkata dengan pandangan mengejek kearah Shikamaru.

"Oh iya, hey Shika tadi aku mendapatkan ini," ucap Naruto karna dia teringat akan surat tantangan yang tadi dia temui dan dia ingin meminta pendapat Shikamaru.

Tapi, disaat Naruto berjalan mendekat Shikamaru malah melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang.

"Jangan mendekat Naruto!" dengan gerakan cepat Shikamaru menutipi bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Eh memang kenapa? aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu!"

"Menyingkir Naruto!"

Karna sudah cukup geli melihat adegan konyol didepan mukanya, Ino kemudian membisikan semua hal ketika Shikamaru mendapat pesan darinya.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Shika!"

Dan akhirnya terjadilah adegan konyol dua orang pemuda, yang malah kelihatan seperti seorang uke yang lari dari kejaran seme, ckckckc…

**T.B.C**

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Hahahahah akhirnya bisa Apdet juga! #dibakar rame rame

Fufufu ini adalah fic kedua tanda saya kemali kedunia per-Fanfikan! #siapa elo woi

Dan tentang **OOC **nya Hinata disini, emang ini adalah hal yang **DISENGAJA**, jadi bagi yang nggak suka **OOC** bisa tetep baca biar greeget! #mad dog face

Hahhahahh ini balesan repiu yang nggak log-in:

**ILA**: makasih udah repiu, ini udah update tapi map lama# lama banget woi udah 6 bulan.

Sekali lagi saya mau ucapin terima kasiih.

**Nick name**: itu artinya apa ya? Heheheh terima kasih udah repiyu

**Fathiyah**: makasih udah repiu, dibilang keren malah… terima kasih banyak! Dan masalah typo bakal saya perbaiki sebisa mungkin #Ojigi

: Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah repiu! #sembah

**Guest**: Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih udah repo-repot Repiu.

Seperti biasanya, mau **review**. **Konkrit**, **flame**?

Semua diterima disini!

**Jashin-sama with us!**


End file.
